


Pour ou contre

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sherlock, John, une dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour ou contre

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle.

« Pour ou contre, là n'est pas la question, John. Est-ce que je me déclare pour ou contre le fait que vous auscultiez vos malades ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà pesé le pour ou le contre de vos ordonnances ?  
\- Sherlock...  
\- Alors ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes contre les moyens que j'emploie pour faire mon travail, John. Chacun ses méthodes.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de « travailler » à trois heures du matin. Cette affaire n'est pas urgente.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est dans votre _blog_ ?  
\- … posez ce violon, et on en discutera. »


End file.
